


The Bloody Night Calls

by Lightseed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Error, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Creation vs. Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Eventual Fluff, Fate, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hope vs. Despair, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ink is kind of a major jerk for a while, Male Friendship, Multiverse, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Protective Nightmare, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Torture, WHUMP Error, balance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightseed/pseuds/Lightseed
Summary: Error...Such a cursed word.A mistake. An abomination.A fatality.I can't help but laugh silently within my own mind.Of course... no one would ever think that one such as I would ever despise such a title.No one ever thinks that the Destroyer wanted nothing more than to let down the slowly fracturing facade of insanity and embrace the light of birthing galaxies.But alas... the blood-soaked night beckons to all who listen close enough.~*~ ~*~ ~*~This story is inspired by "Healing What Has Been Broken" by Harrish6 and "A voice is more than just noise" as well as "Nightmare's Gang" by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx. They are great writers and I'd highly suggest you go check these stories out to see what inspired me to create my own. ; )





	1. Prologue ~ Friendly Reminders...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error, the Destroyer of Worlds, is more than what first meets the eye. If only someone would give him more than just a cursory glance!

**_ Error ~¤~  _ **

 It's always frigid here... Even colder than the wastes of Snowdin during a freak blizzard. 

The cold is a constant coiling thing and its been here for as long as I can remember. It seeps into my bones, numbing my Soul and blurring my mind with icy shards. 

I inhale and exhale slowly, my breath clouding in the stagnant air. I watch it dissipate lazily into the white nothingness of the Anti-Void. 

 _What I wouldn't give to be warm... just for a moment._ I think as I rise from my seat on the ground and into a standing position, my bones creaking slightly. I shove my hands deep into the pockets of my long trenchcoat, suppressing the urge to shiver despite lacking skin. 

Supposedly skeletons are not supposed to get cold. 

What a sick joke! 

With a deep sigh, I begin walking aimlessly in no particular direction. I honestly don't know if I am making any progress. All I know is that if I don't move from time to time in this place I will start to hear the Voices beckoning me. I know I can't run away, not truly. But it feels like I have some measure of control by doing this to stave them off for a little while longer. 

_**Where do you think you're going, foolish destroyer?** _

I keep walking, clenching my teeth together. 

_**You can't ignore your calling forever.** _

_**Broken.** _

_**Worthless.** _

_**Demon!** _

The last word is snarled with such hatred that I flinch and stumble beneath its weight. 

"Piss off!" I mutter angrily, my words glitching ever so slightly. 

"Well, now that's pretty rude! I just wanted to pop by for a brief visit!" A new voice says from behind. A voice I recognize all too well. 

I turn to find Ink, Protector, and Liason of Creation, standing before me, a smirk on his face. 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" I hiss, tension creeping into my multicolored bones. 

"Bored." Ink says simply, fidgeting with the large paintbrush leaning against his ribs. "That and I wanted to give you a friendly piece of...  _advice_." His weird multicolored-multi-shaped eyes warp into garnet triangles for a split second. 

I force myself to keep from shivering, but this time for a different reason. 

"Oh yeah? Who says I need any advice from a wannabe hero?" I challenge, folding my arms and meeting my foe's gaze head-on.  _Just keep the mask up, Error. Don't let this overgrown anomaly affect you!_ I silently chide as I wait for a response. 

Ink shifts his weight so he is leaning against the handle of his brush, sockets narrowing at my tone. "I already know you will ignore me if I ask you why you are destroying defenseless AU's. I also know that you will not stop no matter how much I try to reason with you, so I am not going to waste my metaphorical breath." The Creator says with a slight huff.

I blink at how uncharacteristically stern Ink is being. "And?" I grumble flatly.  _Did he seriously come all this way just to lecture me on something he knows I CAN'T FULLY CONTROL?_  

As if reading my thoughts my rival shoots me a piercing glare. "Frankly I don't care what your stupid excuses are." Ink leans closer and I fight to stand still as he invades my personal space. "I'm here to deliver a warning, Error. One you would do well to heed. If you do not stop destroying my creations there will be  _severe_ consequences.  _You_ are throwing the Multiverse into chaos with your ceaseless destruction!" 

My body glitches of its own accord and I bare my teeth in a snarl. "How dare you? I have no choice but to do my job!" I growl, my pitch deepening and rising with incredulity. 

It's not like I fucking asked for this! 

"If you would actually start creating things that are unique and useful instead of the same old copies I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now! Hell, I would probably even enjoy the creations! But no, just go ahead and keep blaming me for all your stupid little problems!" 

I'm panting by the end of my blunt tirade. 

**Idiot.**

**I thought we warned you to keep silent?**

**Keep speaking foolish destoyer. I dare you to say one more thing about the Balance.**

The Voices circle me like vultures and I square my shoulders, ignoring the wrath in their words the best I can. 

 _I'm not holding my tongue anymore,damn it! Truth hurts, so you had better get used to it!_ I think defiantly as the Voices slowly fade away again. 

 I chance a glance at the Creator. 

Ink appears to be frozen in place,  eye lights blank. 

 "Welp... If you're just gonna stand there... I'm gonna go." I mutter and turn to walk away, silently willing myself to breathe evenly. 

 "Awww. Where ya going, pal?" A bony hand suddenly grabs my shoulder, phalanges digging into where my clavicle meets my acromion painfully. "Maybe you should be reminded of your place in the Multiverse, filthy abomination!" 

My body glitches uncontrollably at the contact. He's touching me! He's touching me!! HE'S TOUCHING ME!!!

A sharp blow to the skull sends me stumbling sideways, breaking me from my brief panic. With a snarl I summon my sapphire strings and launch them at my assailant. 

 _Of course he won't listen to the truth! Stupid ink blot!_  

Ink dodges my strings and twirls his paintbrush, flinging a wave of bright green paint at me in retaliation. The Creator's face is warped with twisted glee and it makes my nonexistent heart sink at the sight. I manage to doge the attack in time.

"You  _dare_ preach to Fate's Chosen about the Balance? Ha! You're nothing but a mistake that Fate graciously allowed to continue existing." Ink all but spits the words at me. The ill intent behind them stings me to the very core of my fragile Soul. "And how do you repay Fate's generosity? By destroying my creations out of spite?!" Ink continues, heedless of how far from the truth he is. 

 I subconsciously brush my fingers against the thick azure lines staining the underside of my eye sockets and trailing down my cheek bones. 

Eons of weeping have eroded its mark, showcasing my misery for all to see. 

Ink speaking of Fate's Mercy makes me want to laugh and gag at the same time. _Of course Fate's favored child would be oblivious to the signs of my cursed existence!_ I glower at the Creator, but my anger has long since dissipated from my earlier tirade. Never getting validation is a good way to dampen even the most resilient of Souls. 

I heave a long-suffering sigh.

_I'm so tired._

 When I make no move to answer nor continue our fight Ink huffs moodily and takes up his previous nonchalant position, leaning on his over sized brush with a bored expression. At least he's not trying to kill me right now. I'll take what Mercy I can get and allow my strings to vanish. 

After several long, tense moments of staring each other down I breach the awkward silence. "Are we done here?" I murmur. 

 "Watch your back, Error." Ink warns, eye lights dark with the swift promise of agony. And before I can summon the energy to protest the Creator uses his paintbrush to create a portal to some different dimension. He jumps through without a backward glance, as if this whole terrible encounter never even happened.

Dark ERROR signs engulfs my sight as my body glitches and white noise overcomes my senses. Finally I can panic in peace. 

I let unconsciousness sweep over me not a second later. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all! 
> 
> This is my first ever Undertale fanfiction. Hopefully I do it justice. ; )  
> Please comment and let me know what your thoughts are and if you have any constructive criticism to offer.  
> I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update (college life) but I will do my best.   
> Hope yall enjoy it! 
> 
> *All characters belong to their respective creators.*


	2. ~ Nightmares and Soap Operas ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is playing it safe for now. A certain goopy skeleton pays a visit. UnderNovela is life! XD

**Error ~¤~**

 "No Asgoro! Turn around... He's right behind you, dude!" I scream at the oblivious goat monster, but he can't hear me. 

I watch with bated breath as the shadowy figure creeps ever closer. 

 _Come on... Look behind you._ I plead silently. 

The tension mounts as the barrel of a pistol is produced, glinting menacingly...

Asgoro is still unaware of the danger, preoccupied with searching the alleyway in front of him for clues... 

A quiet  _click_...

"You should have never crossed me, Senior Asgoro." Says a sly voice.

Asgoro freezes, eyes widening in realization...

A chuckle from the unknown assassin...

And then...

"UnderNovela will return in season three!" A dramatic voice announces as the sound of a guitar strums through the air as the credits start to roll across the 'screen' of the portal.

"Nooooooo!!!" I groan, flopping onto my back dramatically. "They can't just leave me on a cliffhanger like that! How dare they!" I rant. 

I lay there for some time, silently processing the events that led me to binge-watching one of the best 'shows' ever created in this useless Multiverse. Despite Ink being a total idiot I am taking his warning cautiously.  

_I've not seen Ink get that ticked in a while... He must be getting desperate._

 "So this is what you've been doing for a week straight?" A deep, velvet voice breaks me from my post-finale haze. 

With a sigh, I flop over onto my stomach and raise my head to meet the God of Negativity's gaze. 

"So?" 

Nightmare sighs loudly in answer. The skeleton moves to sit crisscrossed in front of me when I don't bother to get up. 

A whisper of fear tickles my bones, but I don't try to fight it. Centuries of interaction with Nightmare have rendered me almost entirely immune from his unpleasant side-effects.

Besides, Nightmare isn't bad company. 

"You do realize Ink has been on a creative streak lately? He's been making it tough for my gang to do their jobs." Nightmare explains, tentacles curling behind his back. 

Guilt comes to bite me in my tailbone and I can't help but scowl. 

_My friends are suffering because of me..._

"Error, why haven't you been out in the Multiverse lately?" Nightmare questions softly, concern laced in his words. 

I squirm under his gaze. "Reasons...?" I curse myself for letting it slip out like a question. 

"Error." Nightmare deadpans. "Please?" 

 _Damn me and his stupid pouting face!_ I bemoan internally and sit up, mirroring Nightmare's position. 

"Ink... may have threatened me..." I mumble. 

Nightmare is silent. When I chance a glance up his face is impassive, but his single turquoise eye is blazing with calm fury. His aura has grown colder, dread slithering along my spine. 

The silence stretches to the point of maddening and I can't help but shift restlessly under Nightmare's piercing glare. 

Finally, after what seems an eternity, he speaks. "What did Ink say?" His voice is a deep rumble. 

"Um... He said that I was the reason the Multiverse is out of balance. He implied in no uncertain terms that he'd kill me if I did not stop destroying." I explain, fiddling with my hands as Nightmare continues to pin me with his gaze. "So... I've just been laying low for the time being... Waiting for the ink blot to cool down. I'm not scared or anything though!" I hastily tack on. 

 "Hmn..." The God of Negativity hums and raises a brow bone at me disbelievingly. "You are a terrible liar, Error. You should know by now that you cannot hide your apprehension from the literal embodiment of fear."

"So I am a little nervous. So what? I'm just laying low till that stupid squid forgets he ever threatened me!" I fold my arms over my chest and glance away. 

"You know... you could always come live with me and my boys. You wouldn't have to put up with all this Balance malarkey!" 

I sigh deeply and turn back to face the corrupted skeleton.  _By every star... how I wish I could!_ "I can't do that Nightmare. Fate has tied my code to its twisted game. Even if I could escape Fate would force another to take my place so the Multiverse would remain intact. No matter how 'evil' and 'insane' I become I will never bestow my curse upon someone else! I'm not Soulless like the Creator!" 

A heavy weight, one of yearning and despair, settles upon my bones like a cloak. 

The finality in my own voice crushes me. It's the voice of someone resigned to their Fate. 

Nightmare must sense my pain because he doesn't continue to try to coerce me to join his gang, nor does he ask anymore about my situation with Ink. "Do you wanna tell me about why you were groaning about some kind of... cliffhanger, was it?" He says instead. 

I manage a shaky smile, a faint wetness pricking the corners of my sockets. 

"S-Sure."

  _Thank you for caring, Nightmare..._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> I can't believe this story has already gotten over a 100 hits! Thank you everyone for all the support!
> 
> So I wanted to add in a bit of fluff to help soften the upcoming storm approaching. Yall are probably gonna hate me and I'm gonna love watching your hearts break! XD 
> 
> A note on Nightmare. In this fic I think I'll be heading toward a protective father-figure type route. I'm not really comfortable writing anything super sexual so... yeah. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this! Next chapter will hopefully come out soon-ish... no promises though!
> 
> P.S: Happy 3rd Birthday Undertale! ; )


End file.
